


Одной цепью

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: «Я здесь», — говорит Локи.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 15





	Одной цепью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510536) by [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha). 



> На инсайде просили Тора снизу. Мы не могли пройти мимо.  
> Примечание автора: Я посмотрела «Рагнарёк», и на ТОЙ САМОЙ СЦЕНЕ подумала: «Мы все сейчас начнём строчить фики на тему «Что же было дальше», правда?»  
> Моя очередь, да?  
> Слова взяты из песни «The Chain» группы Флитвуд Мак, потому что атмосфера фильма до боли напомнила мне «Стражей галактики».  
> Добавлено позже: ...я только что, мать его, осознала, что когда впервые запостила этот фик, каким-то образом совершенно забыла, что у Тора теперь один глаз. Что за нах... Исправила. Ха-ха [прячет лицо в ладонях].

— Я здесь.

Целое долгое мгновение слова как будто висят в воздухе, как заклинание, которое ещё не обрело полную силу. Затем улыбка озаряет лицо его брата, медленная подобно удару ослепительной молнии.

— Ну, — тянет Тор, подняв бровь. — Тогда, видимо, я всё-таки должен тебя обнять?

Локи не делает первый шаг. Не может. Он уже и так сделал слишком много, просто придя сюда. Однако это не имеет никакого значения, потому что Тор стремительно, в три шага, преодолевает расстояние между ними. Когда на тебя несётся такая невероятная громада, поневоле испугаешься. Но только сейчас нет никакой угрозы, только благословенная близость.

Сила обхвативших его рук несёт в себе нечто большее. Это и есть вся суть Тора, такого, каким Локи знал его, — только теперь несущего в себе истинную силу бога грома. Телесная мощь едва ли сдерживается силой его духа — скорее, всё в нём крепнет и усиливается, и Локи сжимает кулаки на доспехах из кожи и металла и притягивает его ближе.

Слышится наполовину приглушённый вздох. Лицо Тора не разглядеть, он вжимается в волосы Локи. Тот поворачивает голову, и короткий ёжик волос Тора проезжается по его гладкой коже. Ощущения, конечно, не те, что были раньше от его бороды, и прошедшие дни сгладили самые резко выбритые части. И всё равно такая явная перемена ощущается странно и неприятно.

Не думая, Локи отстраняется, трудно сглатывая и тем не менее продолжая держаться за Тора руками. Всё, что есть в нём здравомыслящего и циничного, в один голос твердит ему, что он должен сейчас порвать со всем этим и бежать, унося ноги. Сказанные в лифте слова намертво засели в голове: «Возможно, нам лучше больше никогда не встречаться».

Но вот он здесь, и Тор рядом. Всегда. Только Тор.

— Твои волосы, — слишком быстро говорит он. — Я могу вернуть как было.

Есть что-то безгранично милое в том, как Тор неловко склоняет голову и дёргает плечом, словно хочет дотронуться до него рукой, но передумывает.

— Я… — он сжимает челюсти, совсем немного, и хватка на плечах Локи чуть заметно становится крепче. — Думаю, я лучше оставлю всё как есть.

— Серьёзно?

Неверие в голосе Локи вызывает яростное желание спорить.

— Я не хотел, чтобы мне их стригли, — он вскидывает голову и смотрит вверх сквозь длинные ресницы — пусть даже повязка закрывает один глаз, и ресниц там больше нет. Есть в этом что-то робкое, застенчивое, и Локи почти задыхается от внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний о том времени, когда Тор был маленьким мальчиком. О том, каким он был тогда, уже увенчанный сияющей воображаемой славой.

Сам Тор мысленно на мгновение тоже уносится куда-то.

— Я… ну, я, конечно, не плакал как ребёнок, но…

— Это были скупые мужские слёзы, — Локи похлопал его по плечу, как бы в шутку жалея, хотя собственное сердце сжимается. — Я знаю.

За это Тор обнимает его ещё крепче, чем раньше. Когда он отстраняется, Локи тянется следом, качнувшись вперёд, и спохватывается, когда Тор ловит его, не задумываясь, удерживая за предплечья.

— Я скучаю по твоим коротким волосам, — вдруг говорит Тор, напряжённо смотря на Локи своим единственным глазом, и тот чувствует странный жар, разгорающийся внутри. Казалось бы, сейчас Тор должен был напомнить ему Одина. Но он видит перед собой лишь брата. 

— Правда? — глупый вопрос, но Локи всё равно его задаёт. — Мне стоит подстричься?

Тор щурится, задумчиво и почти печально.

— Нет… — и он опускает руки и делает шаг назад. — Теперь всё по-другому.

Больше всего на свете Локи хочет сократить это небольшое, но неуклонно растущее между ними расстояние. Вместо этого он скрещивает руки на груди и вздёргивает подбородок.

— Разве? — возражает он, кивая на небольшую каюту, которую Тор выделил самому себе. — Я имею в виду, посмотри на нас. Да, может, нас и знатно потрепало, но мы снова всех победили.

Тор закатывает глаза невообразимо высоко и чуть морщится, разминая шею.

— Только кого-то потрепало побольше, чем других.

— Тебя, что ли? — фыркает Локи, привычно подхватывая насмешливый тон, к которому привык когда-то, пускай те времена и остались в далёком прошлом. — Если я правильно помню, это меня ты кидал через весь ангар.

— Да, но это меня Халк вбил в землю на арене, — возражает Тор, и Локи широко распахивает глаза, играя неверие, такое же фальшивое, как позолоченные побрякушки Грандмастера.

— А я думал, ты тогда победил.

— Так и есть! — вспыхивает Тор, как и в детстве, легко ведущийся на подначки. — Просто… он оставил последнее слово за собой.

Что-то в том, как ссутуливаются его плечи, показывает, что Тор близок к тому, чтобы надуться. И хотя Локи с удовольствием продолжил бы доводить его, сейчас им движет другой инстинкт.

— Он действительно причинил тебе боль?

— Тебе бы это понравилось, правда?

— Ну, — он мог бы солгать, но сейчас тот момент, когда правда намного веселее лжи. — Соглашусь, я испытал некоторое… удовольствие при мысли о том, что теперь ты понимаешь, каково это, когда тебя мотают из стороны в сторону, как детскую игрушку.

Тор вздрагивает и отводит взгляд.

— А. Ну да.

И пускай Локи хотелось бы ткнуть Тора носом во множество вещей, сейчас он решает этого не делать.

— То есть, тебе не понравилось? — спрашивает он лёгким тоном; в ответ выражение лица Тора становится восхитительно сердитым.

— Не самое лучшее, что случилось за прошедшие дни, да.

— Но на тебе всегда всё быстро заживало.

— Только потому что ты всегда был со мной, — его глаз широко распахивается, и он только что не закрывает рот рукой. — Я хотел сказать…

Локи поднимает бровь и даже не пытается скрыть удивление.

— Я же никогда не был силён в целительстве?

— Нет, но… — он теряется и выглядит несчастным. — Просто ты был рядом, — глубокое сожаление в его взгляде бьёт Локи сильнее, чем любой физический удар. — Это всегда помогало.

Ему стоит отвернуться. Стоит уйти прочь. Но Локи лишь сглатывает и тихо произносит:

— Ты уже в порядке, или мне лучше тебя осмотреть?

Тор подходит ближе. Слишком близко. Его близость странная, искрит электричеством, и Локи вспоминает арену, металлический привкус в воздухе и звук электрических разрядов, проходящих сквозь кожу и кости. Шок, вызванный открывшимся перед ним зрелищем. Он всегда знал, в чём состоит сила Тора; детьми они были так близки, что временами казалось, что каждый из них — вторая половина другого. Но тогда на арене всё поменялось, и сила Тора стала чем-то непостижимым, опасным. Эта сила была стихией, дикой, необузданной, и Локи, пьянея, пил её, не позволяя ни частичке миновать его губ.

Но сейчас думать об этом устрашающе неуместно. Когда Локи приходит в себя, Тор уже скинул доспех, обнажив грудь, плечи и живот. Он хмурит брови, выдавая собственное смущение ещё прежде, чем говорит:

— Что-то не так, брат?

После заточения Локи в тюрьму Тор больше не обращался к нему так. И сейчас это слово подобно смертоносному оружию: бьёт точно в цель.

— Как думаешь, остались только мы с тобой? — неожиданно спрашивает Локи, и Тор застывает.

— Что?

— Или думаешь, отец упрятал неугодных детей куда подальше, надеясь, что мы на них не наткнёмся? — внезапная горечь приходит совершенно неожиданно, и сдержать её не представляется возможным. — Немудрено, что он так легко изгнал тебя. И что без колебаний кинул меня в темницу. Ведь он так уже делал, вряд ли ему было сложно повторить.

— Локи, — несмотря ни на что, Тор оказывается ещё ближе, и его запах — озон, небо после дождя — это слишком. Но взгляд оставшегося целым глаза добавляет невыносимости: пронзительный, ярко-голубой. И снова Локи думает, что тот должен напомнить ему Одина. Но нет, перед собой он видит не старого царя и бога: трикстера, завоевателя, владеющего сейдом мага и воина. Перед ним — Бог Грома, правитель нового Асгарда.

— Не думай сейчас об этом, — мягко говорит Тор, и его голос подобен рокоту грома, звучащего где-то вдали. Дрожь проходит по телу Локи, словно какой-то тёмный дух касается одной из его многих могил.

— Но мы никогда не говорим о том, что действительно важно, — он не в силах поднять глаза, не может встретиться с Тором взглядом. Ему слишком стыдно. — Ты не думаешь, что именно из-за этого всё и пошло наперекосяк?

Тор вздыхает.

— Возможно, это просто должно было случиться.

— О, так ты теперь фаталист? — огрызается Локи, вскидывая на него глаза, и — пропадает в них.

— Честно говоря, Локи, из нас двоих скорее ты всегда был фаталистом, — Тор на мгновение сжимает полные губы, задумываясь о чём-то, нечитаемо, отстранённо. Затем он заговаривает снова. — Время идёт. Всё меняется, — он старается говорить мягче, весь такой большой, сияющий, с горящим взглядом. Только его слова как удар, от которого нельзя увернуться. — Прошлого не изменишь, и мы имеем то, что имеем. И мы сможем жить с этим дальше.

Как сильно Локи хотел бы в это поверить.

— Можем? Правда?

— Если постараемся.

—…снова геройствовать потянуло, да?

Тор широко улыбается, не разжимая губ, и в уголках глаза собираются морщинки. Эта улыбка прекрасна. У Локи перехватывает дыхание, и дышать больше он не может; даже лишённый своей копны золотых волос, Тор без всяких усилий остаётся красивым.

Мой брат.

Мысль проникает в самое сердце, путается и тянет, и Локи может только смотреть.

— Так что? Ты не осмотришь меня?

— Я… Что?

Выражение лица Тора сменяется на любопытствующее.

— Мои раны, — и он разводит руки в стороны, чуть выпячивает грудь и в самом деле хмурится. — Ты же сам предложил?

Заносчивость — маска, нацепить которую быстро и удобно.

— Ну, а я взял и передумал.

Большие руки вытягиваются вперёд, хватают Локи за запястье и тянут на себя. И стоит только его ладони коснуться золотистой кожи брата, как Тор совершенно неподобающим образом вскрикивает и отстраняется, а затем оскорблённо смотрит на Локи широко распахнутым глазом.

— Локи!

Тот смотрит вниз. Затем вверх.

— А что я сделал?

— У тебя руки ледяные!

Это далеко не первый раз, когда ему хочется вышвырнуть брата с корабля. К сожалению, удобных шлюзов поблизости нет.

— Ну я вообще-то ледяной гигант.

Он произносит это легко. И всё равно Тор напрягается.

— Мы же никогда… Мы так и не поговорили об этом.

Внезапная усталость с головой накрывает его подобно гигантской приливной волне.

— И сейчас я тоже не в том настроении, чтобы это обсуждать, — он скрещивает руки на груди, отметая возможность ответа, и окидывает брата критическим взглядом. — И ты выглядишь абсолютно здоровым. Просто искал повод обнажиться, не так ли?

Тор пожимает плечами, не предпринимая, однако, попыток одеться.

— Это всё мама виновата. Когда я был маленьким, она всегда разрешала мне бегать без одежды.

— Да, но ты был маленьким, — фыркает Локи, и улыбка Тора предвещает неприятности.

— Теперь я стал больше.

В его взгляде и голосе мелькает что-то новое, и Локи, осознавая это, не ведётся и эхом откликается:

— Стал, да.

— А ты всегда говорил, что я рисуюсь.

— Так и есть.

Усмешка Тора такая широкая, что не вмещается на лице.

— Не совсем, — он склоняется и берётся за свой ботинок. — Кажется, я рисуюсь недостаточно.

Он скидывает ботинки, вытаскивает ремень и просовывает большие пальцы под пояс штанов.

Под ними предсказуемо ничего нет; Локи видит это, как только Тор спускает их ниже. Но затем он останавливается, и беззаботная весёлость исчезает подобно летнему дождю.

— Мне продолжить?..

— Я… — даже без слов его ответ очевиден. Та чёртова улыбка возвращается; Тор снова неприкрыто веселится.

— Локи, — поддразнивание словно приходит из давно ушедших дней. — Ты ласкал себя, пока я был на арене?

Локи возмущённо вскидывается; его ответ звучит слишком чопорно, слишком правильно.

— Посреди толпы народа?!

— Как будто ты не знаешь, как оставаться невидимым, если захочешь.

Штаны сняты полностью, и Тор подходит к Локи, пересекая то маленькое расстояние, что ещё остаётся между ними. Тор прижимается к нему, и он так красив, обнажённый, мускулистый; горячие губы касаются уха.

— Но я вижу тебя, — говорит он, и его веселье подобно затишью посреди страшной бури. — Я всегда тебя вижу.

Руки сжимают его рёбра, грозя раздавить. Локи снова глушит в себе воспоминания о цепях, о том, как входил в тронный зал, навстречу царю, восседавшему на троне. Спустя мгновение он отстраняется, и Тор без возражений отпускает его и внезапно становится серьёзным.

— Что случилось?

Он вздёргивает подбородок, стискивает зубы.

— На кровать, — это приказ, не предложение. — На спину.

Тор тут же расплывается в улыбке, но предупреждающий блеск в глазах Локи заставляет его подчиниться. Двигается он, впрочем, лениво и медленно и, устроившись, обхватывает рукой уже крепко стоящий член.

— Стоп, — одёргивает его Локи. — Разве я разрешал тебе себя трогать?

— Нет, — конечно же, Тор продолжает улыбаться. — Но я старше, — он проводит рукой вверх, а затем вниз, медленно и дразняще. — Хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал? Тогда иди сюда и заставь меня.

Локи усмехается и идёт к кровати. Он хватает Тора за икры и тянет к себе, раздвигая ноги, пока наконец его задница не оказывается почти на краю матраса. Тор приподнимает голову, чтобы лучше видеть, и одаривает его ещё более широкой ухмылкой. Локи его игнорирует и прижимает колени к груди, практически складывая пополам. Не обращая внимания на член, он вместо этого опускается к его заднице.

Тор всегда любил эту ласку, и Локи всегда нравилось нежить его именно так. Но плюс ко всему, работая языком и пальцами, на которых блестит слюна, ему также приходится следить, чтобы этот балбес не сокрушил его своими бёдрами.

И только когда Тор начинает выдыхать с неприкрытым отчаянием, Локи опускает его на кровать.

— Ну что, стал ли ты более сговорчивым, брат? — сладким, подобно спелой золотой мякоти сияющих яблок Идунн, голосом интересуется он. Губы Тора, только что приоткрытые для низких стонов, изгибаются, и он приподнимает голову. На лбу капельками блестит пот, прочерчивая мокрые дорожки на выбритых висках. Его лицо полыхает красным ниже глазной повязки, а губы закусаны до глубокого алого цвета.

— Просто трахни меня уже, мелкий ты засранец.

И Локи смеётся, смеётся так, что не знает, сможет ли остановиться. Но вскоре он всё же успокаивается. Он должен успокоиться, если хочет обнажиться так, как распластанный перед ним Тор. Рёбра болят, живот сводит: Локи думает, что не смеялся так долго и так громко с тех пор, как они были детьми.

Он не может сдержать хитрую усмешку, вспомнив вдруг один случай с участием Тора, хмельного мёда и необыкновенно любвеобильного ослика, но решает, что сейчас, пожалуй, не время. Тор, без всякого сомнения, так же отчётливо помнит случай с Локи и тем козлом. Так что он со всем присущим ему изяществом оборачивается к Тору и замирает обнажённый, опустив ладонь на свой член.

— Мило смотришься, братец, — Тор изо всех сил изображает, что ему скучно, но то, как он, обмирая, шумно втянул воздух, как дёрнулся его член, выдаёт его с головой. — Так и будешь весь день тут стоять, как дешёвая позолоченная статуэтка, или?..

У Локи стоит с того момента, когда он начал раскрывать Тора пальцами, но сейчас он устраивает целое представление: медленно водит рукой по стволу, натягивая кожу, неспешно надрачивая и млея от подступающего наслаждения.

— Знаешь, ведь я могу кончить прямо так, на твое симпатичное личико.

В ответ слышится рык, и Локи бы снова посмеялся, если бы воздух внезапно не вышибло у него из груди: Тор быстро кидается вперёд. Обхватив брата руками, он падает обратно и переворачивает их обоих. Затем Тор садится на Локи верхом; его бёдра напряжены, и мускулы восхитительно бугрятся под кожей. И так сильно хочется подняться вверх, проследить одну особо длинную ямку языком и впиться зубами там, между плечом и шеей.

Но и тут он не успевает; его предаёт собственное старание, потому что когда Тор откидывается назад, член Локи легко проскальзывает между половинок и утыкается в так хорошо растянутый им анус. Тор рывком двигается вниз, насаживаясь сразу до конца, а потом закрывает глаза и замирает. Ключицы ярко выделяются на блестящем теле, грудь бурно вздымается и опадает. У Локи вырывается смешок, в голове легко, всё тело гудит от переполняющего искрящегося восторга.

— Многовато тебе меня, да?

Тор пренебрежительно смотрит на него сверху вниз, возвышаясь над ним подобно царю, восседающему на золотом троне. Локи в ответ с силой вскидывает бёдра, практически скидывая его с себя. Тор, конечно же, не позволяет ему и остаётся там, где хотел, а потом склоняется вниз и вперёд; когда он заговаривает, его голос низким рокотом срывается с губ, и его слова Локи скорее чувствует, чем слышит.

— Я единственный, кто тебя столько времени терпит.

Локи мягко поглаживает костяшками пальцев короткий ёжик волос Тора. Нежность переполняет его, и сдержаться невозможно. И Локи, если честно, уже всё равно.

— А я единственный, кто столько же времени терпит тебя.

Тор хмыкает, но сейчас не время для полемики. Позже у них будет шанс вдоволь попрепираться друг с другом. Локи больше всего будоражит мысль: они тут, вдвоём, здесь и сейчас, и когда Тор двигается на его члене, сжимаясь и покачивая бёдрами, настоящее становится воистину прекрасным.

А потом Локи притягивает его ближе, упершись в кровать ногами, прижимается грудью и осознаёт — и не хочет забыть — ещё более замечательную вещь. Он обнимает Тора, обхватив за спину; пальцы впиваются в широкие плечи — у них будет это самое «позже». Настоящее — лишь начало чего-то большего. Чего-то прекрасного.

Этой мысли ему достаточно, чтобы кончить первым, с такой силой впиваясь зубами Тору в плечо, что во рту появляется металлический привкус крови, солёный и свежий. Он не может говорить; красноречие покидает его, оставляя онемевшим. Он ласкает Тора, подводя к разрядке, мягко поглаживая по спине, надрачивая и дразня, и в конце чуть щиплет — и Тор рычит, вскидывается и смотрит на него по-братски свысока, хотя его член разрисовывает грудь Локи белыми подтёками.

Вскоре они уже лежат, обнявшись. Член Локи выскальзывает из Тора, но их это не заботит. Сперма подсыхает между ними, а Локи совершенно не хочется двигаться с места.

Тор заговаривает первым. Он лежит, зарывшись лицом в спутанные влажные волосы Локи; голос звучит приглушённо.

— Это мы хорошо обнялись.

Локи расслабленно хмыкает.

— Наверное, так лучше, чем когда я в конце втыкаю нож тебе в рёбра.

Тор задумчиво приподнимает голову и отводит руку за спину. Бровь чуть изламывается, выдавая усилие, и Локи почти успевает почувствовать себя заинтригованным, когда Тор поднимает руку. Пальцы влажно блестят.

— Ну, некоторые втыкания оказываются лучше прочих, — усмехаясь, отвечает он и облизывает пальцы.

Локи окатывает неподдельное отвращение — и одновременно восторг.

— Тор, ты ужасен.

— А ты засранец, — тут же весело отзывается тот и падает обратно брату на грудь. — Но засранцы мне почему-то нравятся, так что всё в порядке.

Локи требуется время, чтобы набрать в лёгкие достаточно воздуха для ответа; дражайший братец умудряется быть даже тяжелее своего треклятого молота.

— Сам ты засранец.

Ответная улыбка ярче всех солнц, которые Локи видел в своей жизни.

— И что бы я делал без твоих напоминаний.

Они начинают шутливый бой. Тор поначалу выигрывает, а потом Локи бьёт коленом, используя запрещённый приём, — после которого Тор лежит под ним и свирепо на него смотрит. Локи плюхается на ставшее слишком чувствительным ушибленное им место и поднимает бровь.

— Надо встать и помыться, — его губы изгибаются в коварной улыбке. — Проверим, сколько людей мы напугали. Мне кажется, стены тут довольно тонкие.

Тор дёргается, но Локи не собирается сползать, ему и тут хорошо.

— Думаю, мы напугали только Беннера, — и он вдруг кривится, настигнутый волной воспоминаний. — Мне, пожалуй, стоит рассказать тебе о его инструменте для втыканий. Образ этот выжжен у меня в памяти, я должен им с кем-нибудь поделиться…

— Нет. Нет, даже и не думай! — импульсивно прерывает его Локи и замолкает. Первый порыв проходит, и возвращается способность мыслить логически. — Как ты вообще умудрился это увидеть? Хотя нет, молчи, и знать не хочу!

— Хочешь, хочешь, — Тор снова принимает вызов; Локи вскрикивает и вот уже опять лежит под Тором, и тот возвышается над ним, опираясь на локти. — Но, брат мой, не стоит ревновать, — нараспев произносит Тор, опуская руку между ними. — Он, конечно, не сопоставим с толщиной йотунской руки, держащей меч, но твой член, пусть и небольшой, мне вполне подходит.

Резкий шлепок, и Тор отдёргивает руку.

— Задница ты, — огрызается Локи. Тор в ответ улыбается шире.

— Именно.

Локи закатывает глаза и решает промолчать. Он видит, что брат уже засыпает, и дело даже не в том, чем они сейчас занимались. Сомнительно, чтобы Тор вообще много спал с момента битвы с Суртуром. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Тор кряхтит и устраивается поудобнее, явно собираясь заснуть.

Всё как в детстве, когда они ещё делили одну кровать. Тор всегда спал, навалившись на Локи. И тут же всплывает другое воспоминание: вес металла, скребущего об пол, сковывающего шею, запястья, колени, тяжестью давящего на грудь.

Локи закрывает глаза. Сейчас всё иначе. Эту тяжесть ему хочется испытывать вечно.

— Тебе не нужен Мьёльнир, чтобы летать, брат, — внезапно говорит он, не думая. Тор сонно хмыкает и чуть дергает пальцы в его волосах.

— Нет, — соглашается тот и открыто и по-детски счастливо вздыхает. — У меня же есть ты.

— Мы есть друг у друга, — поправляет Локи, и это правда. В итоге сама цепь значит не так много, как те двое, которых она связывает.


End file.
